disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella
Cinderella makes her first appearance in the 1950 full length animated feature film Cinderella. She is the second Official Disney Princess. She was voiced by the late Ilene Woods and is currently by Jennifer Hale. ''Cinderella Cinderella's father died when she was very young. Using this opportunity, Lady Tremaine forced her into becoming a servant of the household. Her only friends are the animals in the house. One day, the King made a royal ball for all the maidens in the kingdom so Prince Charming, his son, could marry. Cinderella was unable to go, as the dress made by her friends were torn by the stepsisters. By then, the Fairy Godmother appeared and gave her a dress and a carriage to go to the ball. However, the magic had its limits: by midnight, the miracles disappear. During the ball, Cinderella fell in love with the prince, but due to the magic's limit, she didn't know who he was. In the next day, the prince declared that whoever fit the glass slipper left by Cinderella would be his wife. Knowing that Cinderella was the one, Lady Tremaine jailed her in her own room when the Duke brought the slipper to her house. With the help of Jaq and Gus, she escaped, fit on the slipper, and lived happily with the prince. Cinderella II In the second movie, Cinderella was a character in the storybook created by the mice and the Fairy Godmother as she helped both her allies and foes to reach their happy endings. Cinderella III After Lady Tremaine seized the wand of the Fairy Godmother, she turned back time where everything began, destroying Cinderella's happily ever after. This forced Cinderella to put things to her own hand as she raced to the castle, sneaked through the guards, and reached the prince, who was now unaware of who she was due to magic. After realizing who she was, the prince decided to marry her. However, Lady Tremaine locked her into a gruesome pumpkin carriage as it raced itself to a cliff. She escaped death. Meanwhile, Anastasia changed herself into Cinderella, but in the end refused to marry someone who doesn't love her. Outraged, Lady Tremaine blasted magic throughout the wedding, but was deflected by the prince's sword, changing herself and her daughter Drizella into frogs. Songs *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes *So This is Love *Sing, Sweet Nightingale *Perfectly Perfect *More Than a Dream *If You Can Dream *True Sisters Trivia *Cinderella has her own episode in the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time. Instead of a fairy godmother, Rumplestitskin granted her wish in exchange for "something you don't have yet, but will." Cinderella married the prince, only to discover Rumplestitskin wanted her baby. Cinderella tricked Rumplestitskin into arresting him, but she had to use magic and "all magic comes with a price," meaning her prince, Thomas, vanished. *In the same series, in Storybrooke, her name is Ashley, and she was going to have her boyfriend, Sean's baby. She was going to give her baby to Rumplestitskin (Mr. Gold) but Emma kept her from doing so. Her baby's name was Alexandra, (if she was a boy, revealed in the FairyTale world, she would have been Alexander.) Sean returned to her and gave Alexandra a pair of shoes, which were perfect fits. Later Sean proposes to Ashley and she accepts. *She will be present in the pilot episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. *Cinderella also appeared in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. ---- Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Cinderella II Characters Category:Cinderella III Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella II Category:Cinderella III Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Kilala Princess Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Orange Hair Category:Official Disney Princess Category:Once Upon A Time Characters